


Running Interference

by SamuelJames



Category: Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is really getting on Clark's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Running Interference  
> Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Dick is really getting on Clark's nerves.  
> Disclaimer: Holy Musical B@man is a StarKid production and is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Clark is beginning to suspect he's been stood up again. He understands that Bruce has baggage, namely an annoying child to look after, but a call isn't too much to ask. They hardly get any time alone because Dick can be kind of a dick but he does make Bruce happy. From what Alfred says, the happiness is new.

He checks his phone again in case there's a message but there isn't. He's about to leave when Bruce arrives.

"Nice of you to show up."

"Sorry, Dick wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah right," he mutters.

"I'll make it up to you."


End file.
